MY LOVELY 'COWOK AYAM'
by sora-suke
Summary: Sakura menyukai 'cowok ayam' yang ditemuinya saat msh kecil. Tapi sayang, stlh itu mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Hingga ada seorang cowok bernama Sasuke yang mirip dengan 'cowok ayam'. Apakah Sasuke orang itu? Tapi Sasuke selalu bersikap menyebalkan?


**Hii... Minna-San!!**

**maaf ya... aku seenaknya bikin fic laen, pdhl **

**'BRING BACK SASUKE' aja belom kelar... hehehe**

**hbis aku lagi kepingin nulis yang beda sih...**

**tpi aku janji akan tetap ngelanjutin menulis,**

**walaupun belom tau kapan.. (lgi sibuk UN)**

**nyahahaha...**

**selamat membaca ya... (review pliss..)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

* * *

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke seorang gadis yang sedang melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tetapi saat ini pikirannya sedang sibuk melayang-layang mengenang masa lalu. Hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang gadis pirang sedang berkacak pinggang di depanya.

"Huh… Sakura!! Sampai kapan sih kamu mau melamun di tempat ini terus?!" ujar kesal gadis pirang itu.

"Eh! Ino…? Sejak kapan kamu di sini??" kata Sakura yang baru tersadar dari lamunan nya.

Sementara Ino hanya menghela nafas kesal. "Huh! Udah deh… ayo buruan masuk kelas!! Nanti kita malah telat.." ujar Ino sambil menarik paksa tangan Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya mengikuti lemas.

Setiap hari selalu seperti ini, Sakura yang selalu enggan masuk ke kelas lebih awal lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah sambil memandang langit. Sementara Ino yang sudah menjadi teman nya sejak kecil, selalu mengomel memarahinya karena kebiasaanya itu. Benar-benar seperti ibu dan anak. Hahaha….

"Sakura!! Pokoknya aku nggak mau kalau besok aku harus nyusul kamu ke atap lagi. Capek tau…" Ino masih ngomel, seperti biasanya.

"Hm… kalo gitu nggak usah ke atap donk!! Kan aku juga nggak minta kamu buat njemput aku." ujar Sakura.

"Huh…!! Kayak nggak tau kamu aja! Kamu kan kalo udah sibuk ngelamun, pasti lupa buat masuk kelas…"

"Kan aku bisa denger bel sekolah dari sana!! Jadi aku bisa tau kalo misalnya udah waktunya masuk!!"

"Hiihh… kmu tuh ngeyel banget sih?! Tadi aja aku ke sana kamu nggak nyadar. Apalagi cuma bel sekolah, kupingmu musti rajin dibersihin tuh!!" omel Ino, sambil ngejewer kuping Sakura.

"Adudududhh….." Sakura merintih kesakitan, sambil mengelus-elus kupingnya. "Iiihh!! Sakit tau! Nih rasain nih!!" ujar Sakura, sambil membalas Ino dengan memberantaki rambut Ino. Sakura tau, kalau Ino paling benci meliat rambut nya berantakan.

"Aahh!! Sakura..!!! Nata nya susah tau… Tanggung jawab ga?!"

"Nggak mau!! Week…" ledek Sakura.

"Hiih!! Awas ya.."

Dan pertempuran pun terjadi seperti biasa pula…

"Hahaha… setiap pagi mereka selalu heboh ya?!" ujar Kiba, salah satu teman sekelas mereka.

"Iya!! Sudah seperti anjing dan kucing." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa geli.

"Tapi mereka teman dari kecil kan? Apa hubungan pertemanan dari kecil memang aneh seperti itu ya??" kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang ikut bicara, karena heran dengan kelakuan dua orang itu. Selalu bersama, tetapi selalu bertengkar pula.

Mendengar itu, yang lain nya hanya tertawa.

* * *

Saat istirahat sekolah…

"Hei… Ino, Sakura!" panggil Temari dari luar kelas, yang dari tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Hm? Ada apa??" Tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Sini! Ada berita bagus…"

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadi waktu aku lagi di ruang guru. Aku denger-denger dari para Guru kalo besok bakal ada murid baru…" ujar Temari semangat.

"Hm…Cowok apa cewek nih?" sekarang giliran Ino yang tanya.

"Ya cowok lah!! Klo cewek ngapain kita obrolin."

"Wah… cakep nggak??" Ino mulai semangat.

"Belom tau lah… Semoga aja cakep! Tapi yang jelas dia bakalan masuk ke kelas nya kita." Ujar Temari lagi.

"Heh?? Tau dari mana kamu?? Guru-guru bilang gitu juga?" Tanya Ino lagi, kayaknya cuma dia dan Temari yang tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"Nggak sih… Tapi kelas mana lagi. Kan kelas 1 yang kursinya masih ada yang kosong cuma kelas kita!"

"Wah… berarti nanti dia duduknya sebelah mu donk Sakura?? Asiikk…" ujar Ino iri.

"Hm? Nggak minat tuh… Lagian klo orang nya cakep. Kalo jelek gimana hayo?" jawab Sakura santai.

"Iih.. kamu nggak asik banget sih. Klo menurutmu gimana Hinata??" Tanya Ino lagi, tapi kali ini kepada Hinata.

"Emm… ka..kalo aku sih! Juga nggak terlalu peduli… Ha..habisnya kan… udah…udah…" ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Udah ada Naruto!!" jawab ketiganya. Hinata hanya tersipu malu..

"Huh!! Mentang-mentang baru jadian… ckckkck" ujar Temari, walaupun sebenarnya iri.

"Iya… tau tuh! Kok bisa sih kamu jadian sama Naruto? Kalian kan bedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..aaa..aaa……aa banget!!" gantian Ino yang ngeledek.

"Hahaha… tau tuh! Pasangan unik!!" Sakura ikutan.

"Hii…. Kalian…. Aku kan… malu….."ujar Hinata, dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang.. "HEI… HINATA!! Ke kantin yuk..!!" teriak Naruto blak-blakan.

"Eh.. i..iya..! Teman-teman… aku duluan ya!" pamit Hinata sembari menyusul Naruto.

"Huh!! Iri deh…" Ino mulai ngedumel, melihat Hinata dan Naruto.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum, melihatnya.

* * *

"Hei Sakura! Apa kamu bener-bener nggak penasaran?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura sepulang sekolah.

"Hm..? Apanya??"

"Haduuhh…. Nggak connect banget sih?? Itu lho.. sama anak barunya.." jelas Ino dengan sabar.

"Oohh… Nggak tuh!" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Huh! Kalo aku sih malah penasaran banget. Apalagi kan nanti dia bakalan jadi temen sebangku mu, masa nggak penasaran sih?? Aneh…"

"Biarin!! Lagian kan cuma temen sebangku, nggak terlalu penting lah!!" Sakura meremehkan.

"Sombong banget sih!! Awas… klo nanti kamu sampe naksir lho." Goda Ino.

"Nggak muungkin ya… Aku kan nggak kenal sama dia, apalagi aku belom tau wajahnya kayak apa. Klo aneh?" Sakura masih keukeuh.

"Hmm… menurut feeling ku sih dia cakep." Ujar Ino sok tau.

"Terserah lah…"

"Hihihi… Beneran nggak peduli nih?" Ino masih mencoba menggoda Sakura.

"Hih..!! Ngeyel aja. Lagian kan aku udah suka sama orang lain. Ck.."

"Hehhh???! Beneraan?? Siapa…? Kok kamu nggak pernah cerita sih??" tanya Ino antusias.

"Hm? Nggak pernah?? Kan aku udah pernah cerita, tapi kamunya aja yang nggak mau ndengerin." Ujar Sakura.

"Hah? Maksudmu si 'Cowok Ayam' yang nolongin kamu waktu kecil itu??" tanya Ino memastikan, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah menduga kalau memang itu maksud Sakura.

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Ye… Kirain kamu udah sadar!! Sak… itu kan udah lama banget! Masa kamu masih suka sama dia sih??" ujar Ino heran.

"Hehe… biarin donk!! Habis dia keren sih… " ujar Sakura berseri-seri mengingat masa lalu nya.

"Hah? Keren…?? Dari cara kamu nyebut dia aja, sama sekali nggak keren tuh! Masa suka sama orang yang mirip ayam. Kenapa nggak sekalian aja, pacaran sama ayam beneran??" ledek Ino.

"Hih!! Nyebelin banget sih? Kan yang mirip sama ayam cuma rambutnya… Lagian dia itu keren tau! Kamu kan belom pernah liat dia, makanya kamu ngomong kayak gitu!" ujar Sakura sewot.

"Sama aja! Kalo rambutnya mirip ayam sih, malah tambah aneh!! Lagian cuma ditolong sekali kok bisa langsung suka sih??!"

"Aarghh… Sewot aja! Biarin donk… Udah ah! Buruan pulang yuk!!" ajak Sakura, supaya pertengkaran mereka bisa berhenti.

Sementara Ino hanya tertawa senang, karena sudah berhasil menggoda Sakura.

* * *

Paginya, Sakura melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Yaitu memandang langit dari atap sekolah, sambil mengenang masa lalunya. Tepatnya saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, cowok penolongnya saat kecil yang biasa dia sebut sebagai 'Cowok Ayam' karena dia tidak tau namanya.

___FlashBack___

Sakura sedang asik menendang bola di sepanjang sungai di dekat rumahnya. Saat itu dia sedang sendirian, karena teman dekatnya Ino selalu menolak bila diajak bermain bola. Katanya 'itu' permainan untuk anak cowok. Tapi menurut Sakura tidak, karena bermain bola sangat menyenangkan. Sakura adalah anak yang cukup tomboy, bila dilihat dari penampilan nya saat itu.

Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda dipotong cepak. Dia juga lebih sering memakai celana dibandingkan rok, tidak seperti anak cewek lain nya. Tetapi bukan berarti dia benci memakai rok, hanya saja dia lebih nyaman memakai celana yang lebih simple.

"Huh!! Ino bodoh…!!" omel Sakura, sepanjang dia memainkan bolanya. Dia masih kesal pada Ino karena tidak mau menemani nya main bola.

Saking sibuknya mengomel, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa di depanya ada sebuah batu kecil. Sehingga dia berhasil dengan mudahnya tersandung batu itu, dan hampir terjatuh ke arah sungai. Hingga ada sebuah tangan yang memegang tangan nya, dan berhasil menggagalkanya terjatuh.

"Eh…eh.. Te…terima kasih!!" ujar Sakura, ketika melihat anak cowok yang menolongnya itu. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sakura, dan mungkin memang seumuran dengan Sakura.

"Hn…" jawab cowok itu singkat.

Sejenak mereka diam sebentar, kemudian cowok itu berbalik beranjak pergi.

"Eh.. eh.. Tunggu!!" ujar Sakura sambil menarik baju nya sedikit, seingga cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Cowok itu berbalik, "Ada apa?!" tanya nya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah… eh…. Enggak sih…!! Aku cuma mau ngajakin main bola. Habis aku bosan sendirian... hehehe" ujar Sakura.

Cowok itu diam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!!!" cowok itu tertawa lepas.

Sakura heran melihat tingkah lakunya. Tadi dia terlihat sangat pendiam dan tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab.

_COWOK ANEH…!! _Batin Sakura. Kalau dalam komik-komik pasti sudah ada sebuah keringat besar di belakang kepala Sakura.

"Kenapa sih??" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hahahaha…" cowok itu masih saja tertawa lepas seperti orang gila. "Kamu nggak nyadar ya?? Kamu itu aneh banget tau!! Hahahha"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia buru-buru memperhatikan penampilan nya, tetapi dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh dari nya. "Apanya?"

"Kamu sadar nggak sih? Kalau kamu itu baru aja hampir jatuh ke sungai gara-gara main bola, dan sekarang kamu mau main lagi?? Hahahaha… Kalau orang biasanya pasti akan takut buat main bola di sini lagi. Dasar aneh!!" ujar cowok itu sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman cowok itu, Sakura hanya bisa diam. Dia merasakan debaran jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat itu dia hanya bisa diam dan memandang cowok itu.

Tiba-tiba cowok itu berhenti tertawa, "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu bermain, karena saat ini keluarga ku sedang sibuk beres-beres. Kami akan pindah." Ujar cowok itu. Kemudian cowok itu berjalan pergi.

Sakura hanya memandang cowok itu dan tidak bisa menjawab. Dia sangat kaget ketika mendengar bahwa cowok itu akan pindah.

_Apa…Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dia lagi?? _Batin Sakura saat itu.

Sakura memandang cowok itu dengan sedih, dia sangat takut tidak bisa bertemu cowok itu. Tapi dia juga tidak tau kenapa.

Tiba-tiba cowok tadi berhenti berjalan dan membalik kan badanya, "Sampai Jumpa….!!" Teriak cowok itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura sangat senang mendengar cowok itu mengatakan 'Sampai Jumpa' bukan 'Selamat Tinggal'. Saking senangnya Sakura tidak tau harus berkata apa dan hanya melambaikan tangan nya.

Tetapi Sakura tau akan satu hal, bahwa dia menyukai cowok itu. Walaupun Sakura tidak tau namanya, dan akan kemana dia pergi. Tetapi Sakura percaya bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Kali ini Sakura mulai tersenyum memandang kepergian cowok itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa kecil, ketika dia melihat bentuk rambut cowok itu.

_Mirip Ayam! Hahaha_

___End of FlashBack___

Sakura tersenyum ketika mengingat saat itu. Saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

"Hei! Kalau posisi dudukmu seperti itu, bisa terlihat kan?!"

"Huh!! Tenang saja Ino… aku memakai celana pen…" baru saja Sakura akan mengakhiri kata-katanya, dia menyadari sesuatu.

_Suara tadi bukan suara Ino!!!_

Sakura buru-buru menoleh. Dan yang didapatinya adalah seorang cowok aneh, yang berdiri di depan nya.

"KYAAAAA……………!!!" teriak Sakura histeris, dan langsung berdiri. "Ka…kamu siapa?! Enak aja tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk. Nggak sopan!!!!"

Cowok itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksud kamu?? Terserah aku donk, kalau mau masuk ke sini. Di sini kan tempat umum, apa nya yang nggak sopan?" ujar cowok itu sinis.

Sakura semakin jengkel dengan sikap cowok itu, tapi sayang nya Sakura nggak bisa mengelak bahwa semua perkataan cowok itu memang benar.

"Ya… pokoknya nggak sopan!! Kan aku duluan yang ke sini, jadi kamu nggak boleh asal nyelonong gitu aja donk!!!" Sakura mencoba mencari alasan, dia tidak mau merasa kalah oleh orang lain.

"Terserah aja deh…!" jawab cowok itu singkat dan beranjak pergi.

Dengan sikap nya yang dingin itu Sakura semakin kesal, tapi Sakura hanya memandang sinis kepada cowok itu. Dia nggak mau dianggap mau nyari gara-gara sama orang yang nggak dikenalnya. Apalagi sebenernya orang itu nggak ngelakuin kesalahan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari sesuatu…

_EH?! Rambut itu… Ya! Nggak salah lagi itu kan….'RAMBUT AYAM!!'_

"Tunggu!!" ujar Sakura, "Kamuu….. kamu kan yang waktu itu!!"

"Hah!? Apa..?"

"Itu…!! Bola… sungai… aku!!" ujar Sakura nggak jelas, karena saking senangnya.

"Ha?! Daripada kamu terus-terusan ngelamun di sini, lebih baik kamu belajar aja dulu cara ngomong 'bahasa manusia'!!" ujar cowok itu sinis, dan beranjak pergi lagi.

Sakura sangat shock, atas sikap cowok itu. "Heii..!! TUNGGGUU,,,!!" Sakura memanggilnya lagi, tapi bukan untuk berbicara baik-baik, melainkan…

BUAAKH!!!

Suara keras terdengar, saat Sakura berhasil mendaratkan sebelah sepatunya di wajah cowok itu saat cowok itu menoleh.

"Huh!! Nggak usah sok ya…!" ujar Sakura, sambil mengambil sepatu yang dilemparnya lalu pergi meninggalkan cowok itu.

_Bukan… Pasti salah orang nggak mungkin 'Cowok Ayam' itu dia!! NGGAK MUNGKIN..!!! _batin Sakura kesal, sambil melangkah pergi.

* * *

"Sakuuraa!!! Tumben udah turun duluan?" ujar Ino, sesampainya Sakura di kelas.

"Huh!! Habis ketemu orang resek sih!"

"Hm…? Siapa?"

"Udah lah nggak penting, capek nih."

TEEEEEEET…..!!!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, seluruh siswa langsung duduk pada posisi masing-masing. Terutama seluruh siswa 'putri'. Mereka buru-buru duduk dan merapikan penampilan mereka. Karena mereka ingin memberi kesan baik pada murid baru yang akan datang nanti. SEMUA… Kecuali Sakura. Sakura yang terlalu kesal karena kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, hanya cemberut tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi.

Guru Kakashi memasuki ruang kelas, "Anak-anak hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru namanya adalah 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Silahkan masuk Sasuke…" ujar Guru Kakashi, sambil memberi kode kepada seseorang di luar.

Kemudian masuklah seorang cowok tinggi memakai plester di hidungnya, dengan wajah suntuk. Namun, para siswa tidak menyadarinya, mereka terlalu terpesona oleh cowok itu.

"Kyaa… Keren.!! Aku iri padamu Sakura!" ujar Temari pada Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang bad mood, malas melihat cowok itu dan hanya ber 'hmm…hmm' ria.

"Eh… tapi kenapa hidungnya diplester ya?? Seperti baru saja dilempar sesuatu. Kasian.. ckck" ujar Temari lagi.

Sakura yang kaget buru-buru menoleh, dan mendapati cowok yang ditemui nya tadi pagi sedang berdiri di depan kelas bersama Kakashi Sensei.

_HAH?! Jadi dia anak baru itu!?_

"Yak… cukup perkenalanya. Sasuke, sekarang kamu duduk di sebelah Sakura ya.." ujar Kakashi Sensei.

Sedangkan cowok yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu hanya beranjak menuju kursi yang ditunjukan oleh Kakashi Sensei. Dia terbelalak begitu menyadari cewek yang akan duduk di sebelahnya itu adalah orang yang seenaknya melempar sepatu di wajahnya. Sakura pun juga hanya terbelalak, tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata di antara mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi Sensei.

"Ti..tidak!" jawab Sasuke singkat lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam tidak berani menoleh, karena dia merasakan ada hawa tidak enak di sebelahnya.

"Huh!! Kau berhutang sesuatu pada ku!!" bisik Sasuke pada Sakura, dengan nada mengancam. Sementara Sakura bergidik mendengarnya.

_Hiiiiii…!!_

_

* * *

_**kyaaaaaa,,,,**

**gomen!! kalo masih jelek...**

**tolong di review ya....**

**saya menerima kritik dan saran kok!! (halah!!)**

**hahaha**

**terima kasih sudah mau membaca.... *sujud syukur***


End file.
